This invention relates to an apparatus for receiving and stacking pieces of paper money, bonds, chits or slips, tickets, cards, or other pieces of paper or like material. More specifically, the invention deals with such a stacking apparatus well suited for use as an attachment to equipment for authentication of paper securities, for sorting or reading of cards, slips or the like, or for similar purposes.
A typical example of equipment with which the stacking apparatus of this invention is adaptable for use is disclosed in Bayha U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,421, issued July 22, 1969, under the title of "Radiation Sensitive Paper Security Validation Apparatus." It will be highly convenient for subsequent handling if the bills which have been identified as genuine by this and other validation apparatus can be withdrawn in the form of a neat stack. Special difficulties accompany the stacking operation of bills, however, because the validation apparatus is required to handle both brand-new bills and those which have been in circulation. The latter class of bills usually have several creases as they are often folded in two or four. While such bills can of course be supplied unfolded from the validation apparatus, they may not be nearly so flat or planar as brand-new bills.